Turnabout to Destruction
by Kaichi98
Summary: As Phoenix Wright ventures into the legal battle in the country of Khura'in, a dangerous entity approaches to destroy the world... What could it be? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and PW:AA
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

During his cross-examination with Andistan'dhin, Phoenix had been backed to a corner as the verdict would soon be given if he didn't give a proper answer.

" What should I do...?"

" If you cannot give us a proper answer then I'll have no choice but to give you your verdict... In the name of the Holy Mother... This court finds the accused-"

" Wait!"

" What? Who said that?"

" Me."

They turned to the person who'd appeared beside Phoenix as they gasped.

" Who are you?!"

" You don't need to worry about who I am, prosecutor."

" But then who are you?!"

" Well... I came because I've ascertained your justice, Mr Wright."

" My justice?"

" That's right. I've come to assist you in this trial. You've come this far so you can't give up now. Your client and your own life is on the line here."

" B-But how? I mean the Key can't fit into the treasure box, there's no way we'll be able to figure it out."

" My Divination says otherwise."

" What? Divination?"

" Don't worry about that right now. But from what I know, you already have the winning evidence."

" I do?"

" In fact, all of Khura'in should already know this. You've just seen it yesterday."

" Huh? Yesterday? ... Wait! You don't mean..."

" You've got the answer. Now give it everything you got."

" ... Alright then. Your Magistry. I can show the connection between the Mitamah Key and the Founder's Orb. The Song of Ceremony is what will bring everything to light!"

" The Song of Ceremony?!"

With the backing of the new discovery and successfully opening the box, Phoenix was then able to prove Andistan'dhin guilty of the murder as the 'Not Guilty' verdict was given and he went back to the accused lobby.

" Whew. That was one tough trial..."

 _" Although, if it wasn't for that guy, I wouldn't have been able to figure things out... Although... He disappeared right after the trial ended too..."_ Phoenix thought

Ahlbi then ran over to him and thanked him after that as a few days soon passed. It was now the day for the Rite of Purification as Phoenix was able to meet up with Maya before the ritual.

" Man... You should've seen the trial that day. I almost lost and had to be executed. Some guy saved me back there."

" Huh? Who would that be?"

" I don't know... He just suddenly showed up and told me what I needed to present, that was how I won the case. I never seen him since though."

" Wow... I'd love to meet him too."

" Yeah... Hey! Wait a minute!"

Phoenix looked past Maya's shoulder to see the same person who'd helped him as he walked over to him.

" Hey, you!"

" ... Huh? Oh. It's you, Mr Lawyer."

" No need to address me like that. I'm Phoenix Wright. I wanted to thank you for what you did that day."

" There's no need to thank me for that. I'm Aichi Sendou. It's nice to meet you again, Mr Wright."

" So, what are you doing here?"

" Oh, I came because I heard that the Purification Rite would happen today. I'm just a foreigner here like you after all. I wanted to experience it."

" You too? That's a big coincidence."

" Yeah. Oh? And those two are..."

" Oh. This is my friend, Maya and I'm sure you'd know Ahlbi by now."

" Of course. And it's nice to meet you too, Miss Maya."

" Nice to meet you, Aichi! Thanks for helping Nick the other day!"

" Nick?"

" I-It's nothing, really!"

" ... Oh. The Rite's about to begin."

" Then let's hurry and get ready!"

" Yeah!"

Maya went to get ready for the Rite with the High Priest while Phoenix and the others went into prayer pose, but...

" Youch! Great... Now all I can see is the ground, and my back is killing me!"

" You really should have trained for this, sir..."

" W-Wait a sec... How long are we supposed to stay like this, Ahlbi?"

" The rite requires that we stay like this... until the day after tomorrow."

" Th-That's two whole days! Nngh... I don't feel so..."

That was when a cracking sound was heard and Phoenix blacked out from his back pain. It took him until the next day before he woke up to find that Maya had been arrested for the murder of the High Priest.

" Ahlbi, I'm heading up to search for clues to prove Maya innocent."

" Got it, Mr Wright!"

" Mr Wright. Please, let me follow too. I might be able to help."

" But I think it'll be a little dangerous up there..."

" It's fine. I think I've face plenty of dangerous things."

" Alright then..."

Both started climbing the stairs to the Inner Sanctum as they spotted Rayfa praying in front of the fountain.

" Um... Excuse me..."

" Ah! It's you...! Do you even know where you are, Barbed Head?"

" Of course, I do. May I ask why you're here, Your Benevolence?"

" I came to pray for the high priest's soul. But what are _you_ doing here? This is one of the most sacred spots in Khura'inism! Unscrupulous lawyers such as you have no business being here!"

" But I'm not 'unscrupulous'..."

" Quiet! You dared to find fault with my Insights at every turn the other day!"

" Your Benevolence... About your Insights..."

" And who are you? I don't suppose you just followed Barbed Head as an apprentice, did you?!"

" No, that's not it. I came to help find out about what had happened. I'm most definitely not an apprentice. I'm just a sort of assistant for now."

" That's no different!"

" Well... Actually, Your Benevolence, I've always wanted to find out about your Divination Seances. Would you care to talk about it with me?"

" Of course not! The Divination Seance can never be disclosed to a foreigner like you!"

" ... Then let's do it this way. Mr Wright will surely be up on the defense table in the trial tomorrow to defend Miss Maya. I'm sure you'll be doing your Divination Seance then. When you do... I'll show you my own trick up my sleeve."

" What trick would that be?"

" It won't be until tomorrow. And if Mr Wright does win and you are interested in my trick, would you share your method of the Divination Seance to me?"

" Well... We'll see how it goes then."

" It's settled then."

" Hey! Don't use me as a bet!"

" I'm sorry, Mr Wright. But I really am curious about this tradition."

" Ugh... Why don't we just get to the investigating now?"

" Sure."

They started their investigation as the next day was trial day. Rayfa was now ready to perform the Divination Seance.

" O Holy Mother! We hold this Divination Seance in your name! Let the eyes of everyone her be clear, and our ears be unstopped! O Dance of Devotion! Guide the victim's soul to me! So that we may receive their final memories in the Pool of Souls!"

Once the Seance Vision was shown, Rayfa then told them of her Insight as Aichi smiled.

" Looks like it's my turn."

" Are you sure about this?"

" I was fine with it from the beginning."

Aichi stepped in as Rayfa huffed.

" So you're ready to show that little trick of yours?"

" Of course, Your Benevolence. I will now take your Seance to the next level."

Aichi put both his hands together as the water in the Pool of Souls started to act up.

" What's-!"

" Bring this image to life and play it according to the Insight."

His hands separated as the water started to rise according to his movements as it started to form into life water figures.

" That's impossible!"

" P-Pohlkunka! Th-This is..."

" Now the trial should go on a lot easier with this. Life figures of what happened before the victim died. Mr Wright, you can start anytime you want to."

" O-Oh! Right!"

 _" Wow... I've never imagined he could do such a thing... Although, I kind of wish he could've came earlier in the first trial..."_ Phoenix thought

Phoenix began going through the Insight and with Aichi's help, he was able to find many inconsistencies after various changes. Aichi breathed out as the water slowly flowed back into the Pool. He then opened his eyes and looked around.

" Well... I guess that's that..."

His vision then started blurring as muffled voices called out his name before everything blacked out. The next thing he knew, he'd woken up in a first aid room near the Hall of Justice as Phoenix soon entered. Aichi turned to him but could only a little from his still blurred vision.

" Mr Wright...? Is that you...?"

" Yeah, so you're finally awake?"

" What happened to me...?"

" You fainted right after the Insight finished up. The doctor said it was physical exhaustion."

" Well... Spiritually, I'm actually strong... But my powers... They drain more of my physical energy... But enough of me... What about the trial...?"

" ... I tried but... The verdict ended with Guilty."

" But... That can't... The DC Act..."

" But, there's been another murder and Maya was accused again of it. Later, I need to find evidence that Maya is completely innocent and get a Not Guilty verdict for both cases."

" Mr Wright... I'm sorry for not being able to help out there... But I really do want to help you guys... I just need to regain my strength...!"

" T-There's no need to push yourself! I promise, we will find a way out of this and if you really do want to help, then get back your strength by resting for the rest of the day. I'll have Ahlbi watch over you."

" Mr Wright..."

Aichi thought about something as he took out something from his pocket and put it on Phoenix's hand.

" Please... Keep this with you... It's a good luck charm... It might help in the investigation..."

" A charm?"

Phoenix looked at the charm as it was shaped in a weird circle with pointed triangles.

" I've never seen a pattern like this."

" Promise me you'll keep it with you... I know it doesn't look much but... It will help you for sure..."

" Of course I will keep it with me. Don't worry, I'll get back here with results."

" Thank you, Mr Wright..."

Aichi looped the charm's string around Phoenix's wrist as the charm was left hanging and Phoenix hid it in his sleeve.

" Well then, I'll be going now."

" One more thing before you go..."

" What is it?"

" Having an image will point you in the right direction... Remember that..."

" ... Alright. Have a good rest then."

" I will..."

Phoenix left after that as Aichi looked out of the window. The door opened again as he saw Rayfa standing there.

" Your Benevolence? What brings you here?"

" Well..."

" Were you worried about me?"

" N-No! Of course not! I just wanted to see how you reacted when we've found Brabed Head and his companion Guilty!"

" Even so... I still believe that Miss Maya never committed the murder or murders to be exact..."

" How would you know such a thing?!"

" Because just as you have your Divination Seances, I have my own Divination powers... If I never fainted like I did this morning, I would've been able to show more evidence that Miss Maya never did murder anyone..."

" ... Actually... I do want to know... How... did you gain these powers?"

" Your Benevolence... Some things are meant to be kept secret until something crops up... As for this power of mine... I wouldn't mind trying to teach you... You seem to have some spiritual power at the very least, if you were able to perform a Divination Seance..."

" Well... I don't know... My Seances... They were all torn apart by Barbed Head and..."

" You're still just a child, Your Benevolence... There's still so much you still need to learn and realise but you're still much too young to know yet... But just know this... Without your Seances, the truth would not easily come to light either... I believe the reason why the Divination Seances are used is because it's to find the truth in every case... Not to just convict someone for something you see in the Seance..."

" I don't know... I just don't know..."

" You'll understand someday, I just know it..."

" But I..."

" Insecurities lead to even more insecurities, stop doing that, Your Benevolence... Just do what you need to do and believe in yourself... Your Divination Seances are never wrong, they just need to be interpreted by the correct people of the court... The prosecutor and the lawyer... That's why, without a lawyer, this country won't last long..."

" But then all of the people we've executed from my Seances up until now...!"

" Don't hang onto the past... Your Benevolence, your people still needs you and your Seances, so don't for one second, doubt yourself..."

" I-I'll try..."

" That's good... I'll see you later in court again then..."

" One more thing. What's your name?"

" Aichi... Aichi Sendou..."

" I'll keep that in mind."

" Thank you, Your Benevolence..."

Rayfa left the room after that as Aichi drifted back to sleep again. Phoenix continued the investigation as he was soon able to get an orb from Datz as he went back to the Inner Sanctum with Rayfa following after him.

" Barbed Head. You already searched here, did you not?"

" Oh, umm... I just thought I'd look around again. You know, in case I missed something?"

 _" I probably shouldn't tell her I'm looking for the secret rebel hideout."_ Phoenix thought

" We have a saying back at home: 'Leave no stone unturned'."

" Hmm? ... Oh, yes. You cannot stump me. I know that one."

 _" Actually, 'I don't have a clue' is written all over your face..."_ Phoenix thought

Phoenix started to look around while Rayfa was still in a bit of confusion as the entrusted charm given to him from Aichi started to glow in his sleeve. He froze in his tracks as his mouth was left agape for a few moments.

" Woah... This is..."

" What is it, Barbed Head?"

" Y-You don't see that, Your Benevolence?"

" See what? All I can see is the spring and the image of Lady Kee'ra."

" What's going on here...?"

Phoenix checked his sleeve after that as he saw the glowing charm.

" The charm..."

 _" Having an image will point you in the right direction..."_

 _" Was this what he meant?"_ Phoenix thought

Phoenix approached the warbaa'd statue as he soon found a hole to insert the orb given by Datz as a revolving door opened to the secret rebel hideout and soon, after gathering some clues, he headed back to the temple to rest. The next morning, they awaited in front of the Accused Lobby as Aichi looked around.

" Hey, Mr Wright, Miss Maya. You two look exhausted."

" No, I'm fine."

" Me too. Just... You know..."

" I'm sorry I wasn't able to help much yesterday... Physical drain gets me really badly... But I think I'll be able to make it until the end of the trial today! I'll be helping with all I have!"

" Don't overwork yourself though."

" I won't."

The trial soon started as Rayfa tried to do a Divination Seance, however, nothing showed up in the Pool of Souls.

" Y-Your Benevolence! What in the world...?"

" Urgh... I was unable to evoke any sort of response. I called out to the spirit's name many times... but to no avail!"

" Just as I thought... I had sought to confirm the contents of today's Divination Seance. After all, it is customary for the prosecutor to verify it beforehand. And that is why I sought to stop Her Benevolence from performing it here. However, she insisted that it be done. She wished to try one more time here in the Hall of Justice."

" It would appear Her Benevolence is tired from her manifold duties."

" I am not anything of the sort! The victim's spirit will not answer my call, but I know not why! It is my sacred duty to convey the truth through the Divination Seance!"

" Your Benevolence..."

" Mr Wright, she's not lying."

" I know, but..."

" If she was tired, I wouldn't be standing here either. Her Divination Seance and my power drains the same way. There must be a reason to why she couldn't call for the spirit."

" But what is that reason?"

" ... I might have an idea but... I can't be sure. I might need your help on this, Mr Wright."

" What are you going to try now?"

" ... You'll see."

" Whenever you say that, it gets me worried..."

Aichi giggled a little before turning back to the court.

" Your Magistry. Similarly to yesterday, could I take the stand again?"

" Well, I suppose I can allow that but... Without a Divination Seance, your power won't work either."

" That's true, but... This one will be different. I'm going to try to find out why the Seance isn't working, through my own Divination."

 _" Now that he mentioned it... He said the same thing in the first trial. I wonder what his own Divination is like..."_ Phoenix thought

" The defense agrees to this. We need a Divination Seance for the truth to come to light, so if the prosecution doesn't mind either, Aichi will take the stand in order to solve this mystery."

" The prosecution has no objections to this."

" Very well. Please take the stand then."

" Thank you, Your Magistry."

Aichi went to the witness stand as his face turned to one of seriousness.

" Before I begin, this Divination requires special summoning and those being summoned, well... You'll have to abide to their three rules."

" Three rules?"

" They can be very... overprotective. So, the first rule, in no way must you offend them or me, you'll be in huge trouble and stopping them is never fun. Second rule, questioning me will have to go through them as well. The third rule, I'm sure hoping you don't break this one... If by any chance and I mean if, you need to break a hole in their testimony, choose your words wisely. They won't tolerate nonsense or bluffs."

" That's... quite a few dangerous rules..."

 _" And was that last one directed to me?!"_ Phoenix thought

" If there are no further questions, then I'll begin." Aichi put his hands together after that, " I call you as a Prayer granter and your Vanguard. Listen to my voice and show yourself. Tell me the reason of why the Divination Seance isn't working and show the image to me."

Right after that, silence followed as a few glowing cards came out from Aichi's pocket.

" T-Those are...!"

" P-Pohlkunka!"

 _" That's my line...! I didn't know it's...!"_ Phoenix thought

" Why have you summoned us, my Vanguard?"

" It's been explained beforehand. Puhray Zeh'lot has been slain and I want you guys to perceive an image to me."

" And that image is something called a Divination Seance?"

" Yes. We want to find out why Puhray Zeh'lot's spirit cannot be called."

" Hm... We understand the gist of the situation. Well, your future image still isn't stable. You're still seeing false images, you'll need to figure out which fact is false and which is true."

" That's why I called you guys here. I want you guys to show what I have perceived."

" To this whole courtroom?!"

" You're already here and Mr Wright is more than capable."

" If you have that much faith in that lawyer, then we have no choice."

" Hold on a minute! What is this?!"

" You see, I have the power to see the past and future."

" W-What?!"

" But those images that I see can sometimes be false and I always need to figure out which I see is true and which is false. They can project what I saw, so you'll have to figure out the truth from the image."

" ... Alright then..."

" If you're ready, then we can begin."

Aichi closed his eyes as the cards formed a circle around the Pool as an image started appearing in the water.

" We will explain what has been perceived so hear and watch carefully."

" Right... Hear and look... It's the same as the Divination Seance, expect there's none of the five senses shown this time."

" That's right. Now, we begin."

" A Divination Seance depends on seeing the victim's final moments, however you must know of the victim's face and name."

" The fact that the Seance failed was because of the power the Royal Priestess has. She has been drained of her powers from tedious duties."

" However, all she needs to do is to rest up and make sure she can handle this in the next time this trial begins, thus, we have to delay this trial for another day."

" That is the end of our perception."

" Hm? That seems..."

" ... similar... Don't you think so too, Nick?"

" Yeah. Looks like he can see the future. Now let's see... May I ask? Erm... How should I address you guys?"

" We are the clan of the warriors of light."

" We protect our Vanguard."

" Call us the 'Royal Paladin' if you would."

" Alright... Back to my point... If you were listening to our earlier statements, Her Benevolence isn't tired and she did try to call out Puh'ray Zehlot's name quite a few times. So it wasn't that her power was drained from tedious work, it's the fact that the spirit wouldn't come in Her Benevolence's call."

" Plus, there is no way we can delay the trial until tomorrow! It has to be today and right here, right now!"

" ... We suppose that is true. My Vanguard."

" Of course. I'll change my image."

A ripple appeared on the pool as the image changed.

" That was simple."

" Yes, but it's not over yet. The reason still isn't known."

" But we know both the face and the name of the victim... So why won't the Divination Seance...?"

" A new image has appeared."

" What?!"

The image changed again to the crime scene photo.

" Why that photo? What's going on here?"

" We only project what our Vanguard sees. A new image coming in means a new possibility. Think it through carefully."

" ... Wait a minute! Call Detective Skye in! I have a few questions for her!"

" As you wish."

Ema came in soon after as Phoenix began his questioning.

" Detective Skye, Mrs Inmee confirmed the body, right? How did she identify it other than just seeing his body? His ID?

" Huh? ... Well, no! We also checked the ID card he carried and the data in his family registry. But..."

" But what?"

" His personal information didn't match any of the public records we cross-referenced."

" So that means... The Divination Seance must have failed because his name is a fake. You heard what the Royal Paladins said too. The Royal Priestess' needs the victim's real name and face for them to call their spirits forth."

" Yes, that is indeed true."

" If he was using a forged ID and there is no mention of him in our public records... then he was unlikely an illegal immigrant. They are not uncommon here in Khura'in."

" ... But that's not it."

" The Royal Paladins? What's wrong?"

" Look at our image once more. That previous statement is false."

" What?"

" ... I see what you guys are getting at... Look at the tattoo on the back of Puh'ray Zehlot's neck!"

" Why that's... A tattoo of a peach?"

" I would like you all to think about the meaning of this tattoo."

" Oh, umm... The victim really liked peaches?"

" Well, peaches are a favored delicacy here in Khura'in."

" They happen to be a personal favourite of mine. The sweetness of their abundant nectars and the softness of their perfectly ripe flesh... They are a blessing from the Holy Mother herself."

" Nick, I've suddenly got a craving for peaches!"

" ... After the trial, Maya. Right now we have bigger fish to fry. Unfortunately, that is _not_ a tattoo of a peach."

" It is not a peach, you say? Then what is it?"

" Take a closer look. Haven't you seen something like that before? Namely, the tattoo on the high priest's brow."

" Oh, my!"

" What?!"

" This mark is only borne by the members of the Khura'inist clergy!"

" Objection! So that is what you believe it to be. But are they not utterly different shapes?"

" Sure, they're shaped differently, but there's a reason for that. The victim had the peach-shaped tattoo inked over an existing tattoo for some reason. However, the dark red portion is exactly the same as the mark all Khura'inist clergy bear."

" Hey, you're right!"

" Hmm... Until about twenty-odd years ago, everyone did get one, didn't they? I myself bear one on my right buttoc-"

" That is entirely too much information, Your Magistry."

" Information on everyone who enters the clergy is maintained at the temple! All we have to do is look up a monk with a mark in the same spot!"

" I'm on it! I'll let you know if I get any hits!"

" That will not be necessary. If you seek information on the clergy... I have it all right here."

" Oh, my! You never cease to amaze! ... So, tell us, is there anyone who fits the bill?"

" ... There is just one, and his name is Rheel Neh'mu. He became a monk twenty years ago."

" Then that must be the victim's real name."

" But why would he have tried to cover up his tattoo with another one?"

 _" Yeah... There must've been some reason..."_ Phoenix thought

" Our work here is done."

" Huh?"

" You've solved the mystery and the image is no longer needed."

The image disappeared as Aichi opened his eyes and the cards flew back to him.

" Mr Wright."

" I know. Your Magistry! Now that we know the victim's real name... the Divination Seance might finally work!"

" Hmm... A lawyer who willingly seeks a Seance... This is entirely unprecedented."

" Heh. You are but digging your own grave, defense."

" We won't know that until we try."

" Very well. Let the Divination Seance be held once more!"

Aichi walked back to the defense table while Rayfa took the stand.

" ... Why would a lawyer work so hard to see the Divination Seance be held once more? You are a fool, Barbed Head. And your foolishness shall yield no gratitude from me. For with the truth revealed by my Insights, I shall gladly seek your demise!"

" ... Bring it on, Princess. Because I will correctly interpret each and every one of your Insights. Aichi, you're not going up?"

" My Vanguard need not waste his strength on this minimal duty."

" With us around, we are not letting him take another chance to use his powers after yesterday."

" So they say."

" Right..."

" Hmph! You will regret ever thinking you could use my sacred Insights as evidence. O Holy Mother! We hold this Divination Seance in your name! Let the eyes of everyone her be clear, and our ears be unstopped! O Dance of Devotion! Guide the victim's soul to me! So that we may receive their final memories in the Pool of Souls!"

Rayfa began the dance as the Seance finally worked.

" ... Oh, my! It's just as Mr Wright surmised. Puhray Zeh'lot wasn't the victim's true name! And now at last, we have seen the victim's final moments!"

" B-But... All we could see was the ground!"" Was it really the ground?"

" Huh?"

" ... I get what they meant... Marron, in the Court Records, there is something we can use, right?"

" Yes. I've seen at least four relevant evidence."

" I see. Mr Wright, it's up to you to find those evidence and point the inconsistency out. Find out what the inconsistency in the Seance is and show them your evidence."

" But what evidence would help in this Seance?"

" You might think there's barely anything to go with but if you look carefully at something else, you'll see what I mean. Let's hear what her Insight is first."

" You just don't learn... Very well then. I'll make sure to bring you to your knees with this Insight! ... The victim was offering up his prayers... It was the night of the rite. The pattern on the plaza's ground was visible in the darkness. Then, someone was there... and the theme to the 'Plumed Punisher' filled the air... The accused held the victim's down and plunged the dagger into his upper back. The blade struck true, and in that instant, he departed from this world... That is everything the deceased experienced in his final moments."

" But... Wait a minute!"

" You seem to have figured it out, Mr Wright."

" Yeah, I definitely do now! Objection! ... Was it really the night of the rite...?"

" What do you mean? It could not be otherwise! The accused slew Acolyte Zeh'lot after killing the high priest during the Purificarion Rite."

" The only problem is, the deceased's spirit does not corroborate that."

" What's this?!"

" Take a good look at what the victim smelled. Do you see how it says 'gingihl'? Acolyte Zeh'lot could not have smelled any gingihl on the night of the rite!"

" Wh-What do you mean?"

" Let me back up my statement with some evidence for you. The high priest's Wife, Beh'leeb Inmee, told me about the Feast of Blessings. The feast includes a number of gingihl-based dishes. And they're only supposed to be served at a certain time the day before the rite!"

" Why, I believe you're right! I had completely forgotten about that."

" During the feast, the unique smell of gingihl pervades the entire kingdom. The fact that the victim's smelled it means... he was murdered between noon and 3PM the day before the Purification Rite!"

Rayfa countered him but Phoenix told her about how the time of death could be made to seem recent. Rayfa then amended her Insight as Phoenix soon found another inconsistency.

" Objection! The change in the date and time of the crime... has caused a new inconsistency to surface."

" What's this?! Augh! You are making that irritating face again! Cease that at once!"

" Sorry, but this is the face I was born with. Now, let's focus on what's important... what the victim saw in his final moments."

" Do you have bats in your belfry, Barbed Head? There is nothing to see. The ground of the plaza was all that entered the victim's eyes."

" And that's what I find so strange. On the day before the rite, it should've been impossible to see that pattern on the ground!"

" Impossible, you say?! ... Do explain."

" This newspaper has an article that is tiny in size, but huge in importance. It says that the ground was covered with 'thick, white ice' the day before the rite."

" What?! B-But...!"

" The victim did not see so much as an ice cube on the ground!"

" Exactly. And so we must ask: What _was_ the victim looking at in his final moments?"

" If you have something to say, then say it!"

" The last thing the victim saw was not the ground at the Plaza of Devotion. This can only mean that he was killed elsewhere!"

" Wha-?!"

" Wha-?!"

" Wha... WHAT?! Then where do you propose the victim was actually killed?"

" Yes, tell us where! Otherwise, your argument is worthless!"

" Mr Wright, don't panic. Don't forget, Marron already said that there's evidence that you need inside the Court Records. You've already uncovered two, so the third one should be the most obvious."

" The most obvious, huh... Oh, right! This was where he was killed! The secret hideout the rebels were using!"

" The rebel hideout? There was no such place anywhere on the floor of that chamber!"

" You're absolutely right."

" Then what did the victim see in his final moments if not the floor of the rebel hideout?"

" Tha shaggy green surface the victim saw was one of the moss-covered stone slabs! As you can see, there are two distinct hand-shaped impressions in the moss here. I believe the victim was killed while he stood there with his hands pressed against the slab!"

" Objection! That does agree with the Seance vision. However, one cannot definitely declare they are one and the same."

" I concur. There is no proof that a murder occured in the rebel hideout."

" Indeed! What evidence do you have of this?!"

" I've already shown you the evidence."

" Wh-What do you mean?"

" Please take a look at this second version of the photo I just showed you. You can see the results of the luminol test I performed in the rebel hideout. This is proof positive that someone had been bleeding in front of that stone slab."

" Is this true?!"

" This evidence has already been provided to the police."

" Detective Skye, to whom does this blood belong?"

" W-We thought it was the high priest's blood that flowed in from outside... So we haven't tested it yet."

" Then you must do so at once!"

" Y-Yes, Your Magistry!"

They quickly went to get the blood tested as the result soon came back.

" It appears the police have finished testing the blood. Detective Skye, your report, please."

" The blood found in the rebel hideout... belongs to Puhray Zeh'lot, just like the defense claims!"

" Detective Skye, do you realise what your blunder has done to me? When this trial concludes, I want to see you in my prayer chamber. There, I'll deliver a joyous sermon onto you for eight hours straight."

" I-I'm really sorry, but... Please, anything but that!"

" ... Nice, maybe, just maybe... this is the chance we've been waiting for!"

" Yep, it would seem so."

Phoenix began his argument again as the mystery now came to who had murdered Puhray Zeh'lot.

" Mr Wright. You need to identify the one you think could've killed Puhray Zeh'lot if it's not Miss Maya."

" Yeah, but there's only one person that comes to mind now..."

" Then please make this argument firm and convincing. The people hear wouldn't want to hear it but we have no choice."

" Y-Yeah... Your Magistry, I believe there is another suspect in Puhray Zeh'lot's murder!"

" Objection! Even the most benevolent Holy Mother would not forgive such a desperate lie. After all, you know very well that such a person does not exist."

" N-No! There is one person who knew everything!"

" D-Does such a figure truly exist?! Tell us, who might that be?"

" It had to be someone allowed to enter the sanctum, and who knew about the hideout. And that would be... the high priest. He could've committed the crime if it occured the day before the rite!"

" You would pin a crime upon the dea, knowing very well they tell no tales? Have you no shame!"

" Actually, that's wrong. Dead men can tell tales, isn't that right, Mr Wright?"

" Huh? Oh... Uh... OHH! Your Magistry! Since dead men can tell tales, I would like to request the high priest's testimony!"

" His... testimony?! And just how do you propose we get the deceased to testify?"

" Summon him here by means of Spirit Channeling!"

" Wh-What did you just say?!"

" Wow. The gallery's really heating up."

" Don't make the situation worse, Wingal!"

" Guys, settle down..."

After being unable to get the queen to perform the channeling, the only person left was...

" Well, you know what this means, Mr Wright."

" Yeah. But..."

" ... It's okay, Nick. You can tell them."

" But, Maya...! I thought you wanted to keep it a secret here in Khura'in."

" Don't worry. It's not like it's against the law or violates some religious precepts, so... I don't think we'll be punished. At least, I hope not..."

" But this is a crucial period for you. It'll decide whether you become master of Kurain."

" We don't have any other choice, now do we? If I'm found guilty, it'll be a lot worse than not becoming master of Kurain."

" ... All right. Thanks, Maya."

Phoenix turned back to the court after that.

" Actually, there is someone here who is capable of channeling spirits."

" But even Her Benevolence Princess Rayfa finds the Divination Seance to be a challenge. Who could possibly have greater spiritual power than she, aside from the Queen?!"

" Th-That... That would be... me."

After she said that and a few arguments later, the court went for a recess to get ready afterwards as they waited in the accused lobby again.

" So, Aichi, you knew about this the whole time, didn't you?"

" No. My premonitions come in the form of dreams. It was of the future at first but somehow, a little bit from the past was mixed in too. I just had that premonition yesterday while I was resting."

" But that is still some special power... Don't tell me you're still hiding even more...?"

" Well..."

" Hey! Who do you think you are?! Stop hounding him with so much questions!"

" Wingal, settle down! Mr Wright is just asking me a question!"

" It doesn't mean that he can keep disclosing your powers like this!"

" Wingal, get back here, stop being so rude to him."

Aichi grabbed the card back to his side after that.

" I'm sorry, he can be a little feisty."

" So that's where rule one comes in, huh..."

" A little... Asking about my powers is a sort of sensitive topic for them."

" I see... Oh, right. Thanks for the charm by the way. I was able to see where the rebel hideout was too, thanks to it."

" It's not a problem. I saw it too when I went up with you the first time but I never thought it would be that important until now..."

" Yeah, who would've known..."

Phoenix took out the charm and handed it back to Aichi.

" My Vanguard! We told you not to take it off!"

" Wait, you used your powers without it, then-"

" I wanted to help. I don't care what will happen to me, I just want to help those who've been innocently convicted."

" That's not the point! Oh... What do we do now?!"

" I want to see this trial to the end so please don't stop me. Looks like it's almost time to head back in. Are you really going to be okay with this, Miss Maya?"

 _" Wow... I would've never thought they'd be this agitated over that charm being taken off for one day... Aichi's definitely some mysterious guy..."_ Phoenix thought

" Yeah, at least I think so."

They went back into the Hall of Justice as Maya could soon proceed with the channeling. She succeeded soon after as Tahrust has now take over her form.

" Hrrm? What is this place?"

" Oh, my!"

" N-No...! Th-This cannot be!"

" P-Pohlkunka!"

" Miss Maya did it!"

" Yeah! She definitely did!"

 _" His cards have fallen silent ever since our discussion outside... I wonder if they're mad about me taking the charm from Aichi...?"_ Phoenix thought

" Mr Wright?"

" Oh, it's nothing..."

Phoenix then started explaining the situation as Tahrust agreed to give his testimony. Soon after, they hit a block in his testimony as they realised that Tahrust has an alibi to go with.

" We were so close too! ... What should we do now...?"

" Mr Wright. Don't waver. Don't forget, there is someone who couldn't have an alibi."

" Really? Who could that be?"

" You should know already."

" R-Right..."

The trial and cross examinations continued as the suspect was now Beh'leeb. Soon after, Beh'leeb came into the Hall of Justice to confess her crime as Tahrust broke down and fainted.

" You did it, Mr Wright."

" Yeah, and it was a surprising trial. I didn't think it would come down to this though... Why did the high priest commit suicide just to hide the hideout?"

" That much... You'll need to figure it out... The sad reality..."

" Aichi?"

" ... I'm all right."

Beh'leeb continued to explain why she'd no choice but to slay Zeh'lot since he was at the hideout on the day of the crime and they soon found out that the Justice Minister was sanctioning state-sponsored murders. Tahrust then took over after recovering as he told his side of the story.

" You needn't have committed suicide simply to frame the accused."

" Prosecutor Sahdmadhi... As one well-versed in our kingdom's legal system... I would expect you of all people to understand."

"... Understand what?"

" This kingdom's legal system... Mrs Inmee's crime... Your suicide... It can't be... That would be sadder than sad..."

" Why, I believe the defense knows of what the high priest speaks."

" Yes, I finally understand. The Defense Cupability Act. Circumstantial evidence supports Mrs Inmee's killing of Acolyte Zeh'lot in self-defense. However, it would be next to impossible to prove it without a lawyer. That's why the high priest wanted to pin the crime on Maya Fey."

" ... I fail to see what that has to do with his suicide."

" Prosecutor Sahdmadhi... Do you really not understand? Because of that law, the Divination Seance is always the absolute truth in this country. And Mrs Inmee would've been... And that was why the high priest committed suicide to put the crime on Miss Maya. I'm sorry to say this, Your Benevolence, but... Your Seance was used in this trial to create a false evidence for exactly his plans."

" N-No way..."

" Forgive me, Your Benevolence... But it was the only way to help my lovely wife."

" If you had approached me first, I could have proved that the murder was in self-defense."

" Perhaps... But I had little faith in lawyers, despite being a rebel."

" How utterly foolish to cast away one's life for such a reason! There must have been other ways to cover up the crime!"

" Yet, had I done so, my wife would rush to my defense. And when the case went to trial... she would suffer the same fate as I under the Defense Cupability Act. I could not have lived with myself had she been convicted because of that fiendish man!"

" Th-This... This cannot be... All I have done under the laws of our kingdom... It has all been..."

" Mr Phoenix Wright. It is time to show the might of your legal prowess! You mustn't allow another innocent soul to be charged under that despicable law."

" ... Of course. I'll do whatever I can."

" What I have done to you and Acolyte Fey is unforgivable. I can only offer my most humble of apologies. Your Magistry..."

" Yes?"

" I ask that you please look after my wife."

" You have my word."

" ... Mr Wright. I'm going outside for a bit... I'll see you once the trial concludes..."

" What's wrong, Aichi? You don't seem..."

" I'm fine. I just need a breather."

" All right..."

Aichi left the Hall of Justice as the trial soon concluded after the high priest was sent back with the Magatama of Parting, and the verdict of 'Not Guilty' was given. Phoenix and Maya went out to the accused lobby to see Aichi sitting on the chair while his cards floated around him. A locket was in his hands as he stared at it for some time.

" Aichi?"

Aichi jumped a little as he closed the locket and stood up.

" Oh, Mr Wright... I suppose it ended with a 'Not Guilty'?"

" Yeah. What were you looking at just now?"

" It's... nothing."

" Is it something you can't say?"

" ... Not now at least..."

Rayfa then came up to them and they talked about her duty as a Royal Priestess before they were cut off by a loud noise. Beh'leeb and Datz said a quick greeting to them before making their escape.

" Well... There they go."

" Yeah."

" So, what do you suppose we do now, since the trial is over?"

" Let's grab some lunch first, I'm sure everyone is tired from today."

" Yeah. And then after that, we can head back to America."

" Yeah, I need to check out the village! It's been two whole years after all!"

" Aichi, do you want to come along with us?"

" Sure. I would love to. Oh, before that... Guys, you can rest too. Get back inside my pocket."

" Are you sure it's okay?"

" Yeah. Now, hurry."

" Alright..."

The cards flew back into Aichi's pocket as they set off for their lunch. What other trials await them?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this story and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

In America, at the Wright Anything Agency, Trucy and Apollo encounter Dhurke, who'd came to the office for their help in the search for the Founder's Orb. Soon, they had to travel to Kurain Village to get the Founder's Orb from Dr Buff, who'd been asked to study it. However, once they arrived, Dr Buff was found dead and they had to find the Founder's Orb in the cave near the village. After a few mishaps, they were back at the entrance of the village where they made a small celebration feast with the sushi Dhurke brought before getting rudely interrupted by Paul Atishon, who'd claimed that the Orb was the Crystal of Ami Fey and wanted to arrest Dhurke with theft charges.

" Hmm... This is going nowhere fast."

" You can say that again."

" Then it will just have to go to trial. Right, Apollo?"

They turned their heads to see Phoenix and an unknown boy behind him.

" M-M-Mr Wright?"

" Daddy!"

" What's with you two? You look like you saw a ghost."

" Um, what're you doing here in Kurain Village, Mr Wright?"

" Mr Atishon has retained me as his lawyer."

" Wait, you're his... lawyer? Mr Wright, why are you serving as Mr Atishon's lawyer?"

" Because he hired me. He needed my help in getting a family heirloom back from Dr Buff. And it seems he correctly foresaw that something like this might happen."

" It's because those shifty insurgents were harassing poor Dr Buff. So I knew I need a lawyer if things go south. I figured with a celebrated lawyer like Phoenix Wright, I couldn't go wrong."

" Is this what you came back from Khura'in for, Mr Wright?"

" It was just good timing. My work over there just happened to wrap up, so here I am. Plus... Mr Atishon is a very important client."

" Mr Wright, are you sure this is Mr Atishon's family heirloom?"

" That's my client's assertion. He says it's the Crystal of Ami Fey. Apparently, it's the crystal she once used when channeling spirits."

" Who's Ami Fey?"

" She brought Khura'inese channeling to Japan and her descendants brought it here. Her true origins are still rather murky... but what's clear is she is the founder of the Kurain Channeling Technique."

" Oh, so she's like the one they call the founder in Khura'in, the Holy Mother."

" ... Apollo. I don't plan to betray my client's confidence. I may not know all the facts yet, but I do know we won't be handing the crystal over to you."

" What? Are you saying...?"

" ... I'm really sorry it's come to this, but..."

" Mr Wright? I don't understand."

" Let me spell it out then. If you continue to claim that the crystal belongs to your client... then I will be seeing you in court."

" Wh-Wh-What?!"

" Wh-What's gotten into you, Daddy?!"

" Nothing. This is strictly business. And I assure you, Apollo... This will not be easy on neither you or Athena. Right, Aichi?"

" ... 'Aichi'?"

The boy finally spoke up after his name was called.

" ... Yes, Mr Wright..."

" W-Who's this guy? Is he a new lawyer in training?"

" No... I'm merely an assistant... I volunteered to help Mr Wright in seeking the truth in court... I'm Aichi Sendou."

" N-Nice to meet you... I'm Apollo Justice."

" He's been helpful in the trials I did in Khura'in. So don't think this'll be easier on you two."

" All right then. If it's a trial you want, Mr Wright, then I'm more than happy to oblige! I'm ready to fight for my client... even if it means facing off against you!"

" ... All right. I won't be pulling any punches either, Apollo. The kid gloves are officially coming off. May the best attorney win."

" You got it!"

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! First Daddy, now you! Polly! You're not seriously..."

" ... Sorry, Trucy. But I have to do this."

" ... Apollo... All right then, I'd better go prepare for tomorrow. See you in court."

" Daddy, no! Wait!"

Phoenix left along with Aichi as Apollo spotted Aichi glancing back towards him for a few moments before heading to catch up to Phoenix.

 _" What was that about...?"_ Apollo thought

After speaking to Dhurke about the case, Apollo went to get ready for court. The next day came as they waited in the defendant lobby for Athena.

" Just so you know... I'm not going to take sides!"

" Message received, loud and clear."

" Good, because I don't like this one bit! You and Daddy should be on the same team!"

" S-Sorry, Trucy..."

 _" Wow, she's really mad."_ Apollo thought

" I'm sorry, too, little lady. This is all my fault."

" I'm just worried things will never be the same between Daddy and Apollo... if they go through with this."

" Is that all? Well, I wouldn't be worried about that. That's the way it is with us men. We may fight, but we don't burn bridges."

" Really?"

" Sure. One minute we're trading blows, and the next, we're having drinks together. We're simple creatures at heart. Hah-ha ha ha ha ha!"

" I sure hope you're right..."

At that moment, Athena came bursting through the door.

" Sorry I'm late, Apollo!"

" Athena! There you are! What happened with you and Mr Wright yesterday?"

" O-Oh, about that... I ended up going to the wrong airport. I was waiting there, thinking his flight was really late... and before I knew it, I dozed off. By the time I woke up, it was already dark."

" I figured something like that had happened. Being late and dozing off are the two things you do best."

" Ugh. Guilty as charged."

" So then, I take it you have no idea what today's case is about?"

" Not a clue. Sorry... Um, what _is_ today's case about, if I might ask? Another locked-room mystery? A suspect with a flimsy alibi? Ooh, or a dying message?"

" Sorry, strike three, you're out. It's a civil case."

" ... A civil case?"

" You act like I'm speaking Swhili here."

" It's just, the Wright Anything Agency specialises in criminal law, or so I thought. In civil cases, there are no prosecutors, right? Instead, both parties retain an attorney."

" Right. And the other attorney is someone you know very well."

" Really? Who?"

" The trial will begin shortly. Please proceed to the courtroom at once."

Apollo got ready to head in after that.

" Apollo, wait. Who's the other attorney? And where is Mr Wright?"

" No time to explain. Let's go."

" O-Okay! Right behind you!"

" ... Apollo."

" Dhurke?"

" His assistant in there has gained his own name in Khura'in. Be wary of him too."

" Right."

Both entered the courtroom as it was now in session.

" Court is now in session. Oh, um... Uh... Is this some sort of practice session? A mock trial, perhaps?"

" Um... no. No, it's not, Your Honor."

" It's the real deal, Your Honor."

" Hmm... So then you two have had a falling out? I won't have you using my courtroom for that, you know!"

" I-It's nothing like that, Your Honor!"

" Exactly. It just so happens that we have different clients in this case."

" I see... Well, here's hoping that this has no adverse effect on your working relationship."

" You can say that again! I had no idea we'd be going up against the boss today! Ugh... You sure this is a good idea, Apollo?"

" ... What? Do you want to switch sides?"

" Honestly, I'd rather be anywhere but here right now."

 _" Well, at least she_ is _here. I'm really going to need her help."_ Apollo thought

" And by the way, who's that boy beside the boss? Ooh! Is he a new member of the agency?!"

" Uh, no. In fact, I think we need to be on alert with him around."

" But why?"

" I don't know... But I think we'll find out soon..."

" Mr Wright. Would you like to introduce that new member of yours?"

" Oh, he's not a new member to my agency. He's just a volunteer to assist in my case, hope you don't mind too much."

" I'm Aichi Sendou. Pleased to meet you, Your Honor."

" I see. Pleased to meet you too, Mr Sendou."

" ... Mr Justice."

" Yes?!"

" Don't expect me to pull any punches just because you're the opposing lawyer. As I said, the kid gloves are off, and come what may, they'll stay off."

" .., Same here, Mr Wright! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!"

Silence followed after that as Aichi nudged Phoenix a little.

" Don't you think it's about time to begin the trial already?"

" Oh, right."

" Hmm... I don't mind a good fight between co-workers. Just keep this civil case civil. Now then, if the plaintiff would take the stand, we may begin."

Paul took the stand as Phoenix explained the complaint filed against Dhurke. Ema was then sent in to explain Dr Buff's secret as a treasure hunter, who'd steal artifacts to study them. After a few rebuttals and getting Paul to testify, however...

" Hey, Apollo. Mr Sendou looks... really, really mad..."

" When they say looks could kill, I think we've found an example to that meaning. I mean, who wouldn't? I never expect this politician to be that self centered either. Anyway, let's look back at the trial."

As they continued to press Paul and counter his testimony, Phoenix finally makes a call to the stand after he turned the case into a murder trial.

" In order to shed more light into this case, Aichi, erm... Mr Sendou will take the stand. That's one of the reasons I let him come with me to this trial."

" Here comes his big guns..."

" Don't worry, Apollo! We have our own big guns too!"

" Right."

" Since the other defense seem to agree, Mr Sendou will now take the stand."

Aichi went up to the stand as Phoenix nodded to him.

" Witness, state your name and occupation."

" I'm Aichi Sendou. Occupation? Just a mere assistant."

" Now, witness. As Mr Wright had said... What did he mean by shedding more light to this case?"

" Evidence. I am able to show more evidence."

" Is that so?!"

" Yes. Oh, but... Mr Wright."

" Oh, the three rules, right?"

" Yes. Could you explain?"

" Sure. There are three rules to this method. One, in no way must you offend them or Mr Sendou, you'll be in huge trouble and stopping them is never fun. Second rule, questioning Mr Sendou will have to go through them as well. The third rule, If by any chance and I mean if, you need to break a hole in their testimony, choose your words wisely. They won't tolerate nonsense or bluffs. Uh, I haven't really broken those rules, so I don't know how bad it'll be. So try to go by those rules too, Mr Justice."

" Sure but... Who's this, 'they', you're talking about?"

" You'll find out soon enough. You can begin now, Mr Sendou."

" I understand." Aichi put his hands together after that, " I call you as a Prayer granter and your Vanguard. Listen to my voice and show yourself. Show us the remaining evidences that point to the murder of Dr Archie Buff."

As soon as he finished saying those words, the cards flew out of his pocket.

" Woah!"

" This is-!"

" W-Witness! What in the world?!"

" Hey! If you're gonna be this shocked, then you haven't seen anything yet!"

" The card... talked?!"

" It's Mr Sendou's special power. But you haven't seen everything yet."

" There's more?!"

" It's just the beginning, what would you expect?"

" Guys, you know what to do. Show them the image."

" Understood."

The cards formed a circle in front of him as they showed the different images.

" What the?!"

" Relax. Mr Sendou here has something called premonition. He can see the future and a little of the past. His cards, the Royal Paladins, will perceive those images."

" This is all too new to me..."

" Yeah, me too... This big gun is really big..."

" You can say that again..."

" We will now proceed to perceiving the images. Listen well."

" Dr Archie Buff, a man who specialises in Archeology, was murdered after refusing to hand the said item in the center of the case."

" The murderer, from the Defiant Dragons, Datz Are'bal, used the item to hit Dr Buff on his head before proceeding outside for his escape."

" The item used is the Crystal of Ami Fey, an artifact given to the Atishon residence by Ami Fey herself as thanks to their ancestors."

" If there are further objections, a new witness awaits behind the doors."

" That is all."

" Wait... What is all this?! Those images..."

" How do they do that?!"

" Since Mr Sendou can see the future, these images came from what he'd seen."

" So... It's all true?!"

" Of course it is!"

" Our Vanguard speaks no lies and we speak of the truth and truth only."

Apollo suddenly felt his bracelet react.

" Hm? ... Would you mind repeating your last sentence again?"

" Why must we?"

" I just need to know."

" ... Our Vanguard speaks no lies and we speak of the truth and truth only."

" ... I knew it."

" Apollo?"

" My bracelet reacted. They could be lying."

" I'm hearing some noise too but not too much."

" Then I'll just have to ask the one who summoned them. Mr Sendou... Look at me in the eye and tell me the same thing they just said."

" M-Mr Justice!"

" Just wait a few seconds, Mr Wright. Now, Mr Sendou..."

" ... Of course. I speak of no lie and we speak of the truth and truth only."

As he said those words, Apollo noticed Aichi's finger twitching to release themselves from his current position.

" Got it! Mr Sendou... You're lying, aren't you?"

" ... Why would you say that?"

" Because when you said 'we speak of the truth and truth only', your fingers were twitching quite a bit. It might not be that noticeable to you though."

" Oh...!"

" So is it true? Are you really lying to this court?"

" No... I'm not... I only speak of the truth I see...!"

" But I've already seen how nervous you were when you spoke. Why don't you just say the truth?"

" I... I..."

" Mr Justice!"

" ... Yes, Mr Wright?"

" You... Ugh... That was strike three..."

" Strike three?"

" A-Apollo! The three rules!"

" ... Oh..."

The cards were already flaring slightly red as the image stopped.

" You... You doubt our Vanguard?!"

" Woah, hold on a second! I-It just slipped my mind!"

" You will pay for this, Apollo Justice! The rain of judgement will befall upon you!"

" G-Guys..."

Aichi winced as dark clouds covered the courtroom.

" W-Wha-?!"

" This isn't good..."

" Even I had to try not to break those rules, Mr Justice..."

" Apollo, do something!"

" But what can I do?!"

" Ugh... There's so much noise..."

" Wait a minute... Your Honor! These cards need a therapy session!"

" W-What?! Cards having a therapy session?!"

" We don't need any of that! For doubting our Vanguard's words... The worst punishment will befall you!"

" Your Honor!"

" Looks like they do need some calming down. Miss Cykes, please hurry and proceed before another courtroom gets destroyed again!"

" R-Right!"

Athena started up her Mood Matrix.

" How does it look?!"

" No good... The anger emotion is going out of control! But... There's a hint of strong sadness too!"

" What?! Let me see!"

As he checked on the Mood Matrix, the out of control emotions also took up the screen.

" Let's see... What can be causing them to-! Got it! You guys are feeling this out of control... Because of Mr Sendou, isn't that right?"

" Why wouldn't we be angry?! You disrespected him and his premonitions!"

" But that's not just it. You're feeling sadness towards him too."

The cards seem to have flinched a little as the clouds dissipated.

" Is there something you guys are hiding from us that you can't say?"

" We... We cannot disclose it!"

" Why not? Are you guys being forced or something? I know Mr Wright won't resort to these things, so what's keeping you guys from speaking the truth?!"

" Ugh! I-It's nothing! Nothing at all!"

" Our Vanguard always speaks the truth and we convey it!"

" ... It's all right, guys..."

They turned to Aichi after that.

" Mr Sendou! Are you all right?!"

" I'm just fine... Come back here, everyone... It's enough..."

" But..."

" ... I will speak the real truth..."

" But what about the-!"

" It doesn't matter... I can't bear to see anyone else hurting because of it... I'm sorry, Mr Wright..."

" Mr Sendou! What are you doing?!"

" Mr Justice... I trust that you'll try your best to help Mr Wright after I say this..."

" Help Mr Wright?"

" Please... Promise me that."

" A-All right!"

" Then... You see..."

The doors to the courtroom burst opened after that as a dark purple haired man entered.

" I finally found you!"

" ... Darkface..."

" You gave us a hard time, running around the world! Now, prepare yourself! This Darkface will make sure to cleanly send you to Master Gyze!"

" W-Who is this man?! Bailiff, send him out of this courtroom at once!"

" I wouldn't if I were you! Other humans shouldn't interfere!"

" Your Honor, please stop them..."

" But..."

" They won't be much of a match..."

" Well..."

The Judge ordered the Bailiff to step away as the man, Darkface, chuckled.

" Now, you should submit yourself while you can! You know the consequences if you don't!"

" Actually... As a matter a fact, I don't. Would you care to enlighten me, Darkface?"

" Y-You little...! How dare you!"

" I simply asked a question. Nothing offending."

" You're worst than that Kamui Katsuragi!"

" Huh? I thought Kai was the one who burned you just a little."

" You dare speak lowly of me?!"

" I never said anything of the sort. What? You're getting so riled up over mere words, mighty warrior to Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora?"

" That's Queen Gredora to you! You are getting on my nerves, human!"

" Uh, changing the subject a little... Are you alone?"

" Hmph! Of course! I am the mighty warrior of Megacolony! I don't need any help, especially when I don't want to disturb Queen Gredora!"

" Good enough."

The cards came forward as beams and thunder started shooting out at Darkface.

" What are you doing?!"

" Well, just a little greeting. This is a courtroom though, so I don't want to cause too much trouble. If you would please just get out of here, that'll be better."

" How dare you challenge me! Come out, all you warriors!"

Cards flew out of Darkface's pocket as Aichi flinched.

" This is troublesome..."

" Mr Sendou!"

" Uh, I can't explain right now but..."

" Paralyze them all and make Queen Gredora proud!"

Sparks of lightning came out of the cards as they were fired at Aichi. He braced himself as he was suddenly falling backwards before being caught by someone and flames deflected the attack back to Darkface.

" Ow, ow, ow! Hot, hot!"

" What do you think you were trying to do to him, you little insect? I'll burn you to a crisp."

" Hmph! So you came!"

" Of course I did. Now get out of here before I incinerate you, you puny little insect."

" Who are you calling 'puny little insect'?! I'll deal with you too!"

" Burn him, Overlord."

Darkface winced as more flames came after him and he ran off.

" There he goes..."

" Mr Sendou! Are you alright?!"

" Yes... I'm fine..."

" We are grateful for not letting another courtroom get destroyed. So who is this new witness?"

" Witness? No, I'm not even close to this case. I just came to get him back. I'm Toshiki Kai."

" When did you come...?"

" Just a few minutes ago. It really wasn't hard tracking you."

" Ah... That must be how he..."

" ... Why don't you continue what you want to say?"

" Yeah... Mr Justice, if you think back, my premonition had spoke a truth in them..."

" A truth?"

" Yes... That truth will lead to the turnabout in this case... So..."

Before Aichi could finish his sentence, he fainted as Kai leaned him onto his chest.

" Don't worry, he's just exhausted. Look, just get this over with and not let Aichi get worried. I'll be heading to the infirmary."

Kai carried Aichi and proceeded to head to the infirmary while being led by the bailiff.

" That Kai guy... He comes and goes wherever he please, doesn't he...?"

" Yeah..."

" Now that the chaos had been settled... Mr Justice, would you care to elaborate the truth that Mr Sendou talked about?"

" The truth, huh... Mr Wright... Could it be that you still have another witness that hasn't come up yet?"

" ... Yes. In fact, this person was the one who had seen what had happened."

" What?!"

" Couldn't you have just called that witness up earlier than Mr Sendou?!"

" We couldn't. It was already hard getting him to come out of his house. He'd witnessed the moment his father died after all."

" I see..."

" Well, since that is the case. The court will take a brief recess while Mr Wright prepares the new witness."

They took a brief recess as they discussed about the next witness.

" So Mr Sendou knew about this new witness..."

" Because he's been assisting Mr Wright ever since they met in Khura'in?"

" Probably so. I mean, this is the first time we've ever seen him and the only assistant Mr Wright had in the past was Miss Fey."

" Hey, Apollo. Don't you think what happened just now was odd? I mean, we almost got another courtroom destroyed..."

" Yeah, that and that Darkface person..."

" You don't need to worry about that." A voice said

They turned to see Kai walking towards them.

" Oh, Mr Kai..."

" What do you mean by 'we don't have to worry'?"

" Exactly what I said. Now that I'm here, I suppose those chaos won't be happening on my watch. Anyway, Aichi managed to fill me in on what's going on before going back to sleep."

" That was quick."

" He probably forced himself to so that he could pass on the message. Though, I'm not obliged to tell you either."

" Why not?"

" ... Because I understood Aichi's worries. Apollo Justice, I'm afraid you'll have to find out about the truth by yourself. This next witness might just be the key to this case."

" A key?"

" That's all I can say. The rest... figure it out yourself. I'm heading back to the infirmary."

Kai walked back to the infirmary as they were soon called back to court. After a few testimony and arguments from Sarge, they managed to figure out that Dr Buff had been burning the orb related to the case. After doing what Dr Buff had been doing to the orb, Apollo brought fire close to it and the inside melted until it revealed the Holy Mother. However, Phoenix suddenly started up a weird arguement as to why it couldn't have been the Founder's Orb before the court finally breaks for another brief recess. Once they were back, Paul was up the stands for another testimony as Apollo finally found out that he was the real killer when...

" Wright! You'd better do something to change the current courtroom climate... or I'll be charged with murder! And you know what will happen to 'her' if that happens."

" ... Arngh!"

" Mr Wright, you can't possibly believe that Mr Are'bal is the killer. Are you really going to send an innocent man to prison? I thought you were better than that."

" Uhh... Umm..."

" Well, Mr Wright? Answer me!"

Phoenix broke down after that as Apollo continued.

" ... If you won't say anything, then...! Mr Atishon-Wimperson, the defense hereby accuses you of-"

" Hold it! A-Apollo! Wait!"

" Not you too, Athena!"

" Umm... It's just, uhh... I wasn't sure whether I should say anything but... during that last recess, when I went to check on Mr Wright... I overheard something I shouldn't have."

Athena then explained to Apollo about what she'd heard about Maya being held captive.

" ... Maya? As in Maya Fey?"

" Yes, the boss's legendary former assistant."

" Miss Fey's being held hostage?"

" So it seems."

" Why didn't you tell me as soon as you heard this?"

" Sorry. It's just, Mr Wright spotted me before I could slip away... and made me promise not to tell you. He said it would make things more difficult if you found out."

" Arngh! As if things weren't already hard enough!"

As Apollo pondered about the situation, Dhurke stopped him from retracting the final statement by telling him not to give up before the doors opened as Aichi ran in.

" Mr Sendou!"

" Don't retract that last sentence, Mr Justice! This man doesn't hold any power over this courtroom anymore!"

" What are you saying?"

" This man and his client has actually picked the wrong person to hold hostage. The riddle to the Founder's Orb holds the final evidence!"

" What?! Mr Sendou, are you sure this is all right with you?!"

" Positive! Accuse this man for his wrongdoing! And then Mr Wright can be free from this!"

Apollo nodded as he thought about the situation more in depth before finally coming to a conclusion. Once Phoenix figured out the same thing, he resigned as Paul's attorney and they finally managed to accuse Paul as the real killer and he was finally arrested. Dhurke was also found 'Not Guilty'. Once they got out of the courtroom, Aichi flinched as he saw Kai standing there with a dark expression.

" So... are you still thirsty?"

" Uh... Not really...?"

Kai immediately started pinching Aichi's cheeks as he winced.

" You little...! You could've told me instead of running back in here! You know how worried I was when I couldn't find you after I went to get some water for you?!"

" I-I'm sowwy (sorry)!"

" Jeez!"

Kai released his cheeks after that as Aichi rubbed them to ease the pain.

" Ow... You didn't have to pinch that hard..."

" That's for tricking me. Don't ever do that again."

" Yes..."

" Now that's what I call disciplining a stubborn person..."

" Yeah..."

" And? Is everything done here? I need to bring you back home."

" N-No...! We still have unfinished business."

" I'd assume it's with that Maya person you're talking about. But we can't take too long. If Darkface had already found you, then the Apostles won't be far behind."

" I know... B-But I promised to help them finish this case! I promise, once this is over, we'll go back home!"

" ... I'm taking your word for it, Aichi. I'm going to stay with you to make sure this doesn't happen again, understand?"

" Okay... But maybe just lighten up a little on the guarding me part?"

" No. You know why."

" Okay..."

Kai then started patting Aichi's head while hiding a small blush.

" I'm glad you're safe, Aichi."

" ... Yeah!"

" Now that this is settled. We need to find out who took Maya."

" ... Mr Wright. Do you know why I had to barge into the courtroom?"

" Huh?"

" I saw it... Miss Maya, she's safe from harm no matter what happens in this trial."

" How do you know that?"

" That... I can't say... I'm sorry."

Aichi glanced over to Dhurke quickly before turning back to the others. That was when a phone call came from Phoenix's phone as he answered it and realised that it was from the kidnapper.

" ... Wright, give it here a sec."

Dhurke took Phoenix's phone after that.

" Wait!"

" Hey there. How's it going, stranger?"

" ... Who is this?"

" Why, it's your friendly neighbourhood dragon. I just happen to be in the U.S. on a little trip... Minister of Justice Inga Karkhuul Khura'in."

" I-Inga?! What?! Maya's kidnapper..."

" ... Is Khura'in's... Minister of Justice?"

" Aichi, did you know about this?!"

" No, actually. I'm fairly surprised myself. I've never tried to identify the kidnapper and with all those warnings, I never dared to either."

" Dh-Dhurke?! Is that you, ya dirty turncoat?! H-How in the-?! What in blazes is going on here?!"

" Oh, you know, just popped over to the States for a little R&R. But enough about me, Inga. That was a poor excuse of a bluff you pulled just now. We both know your threats are as empty as your head. You can't lay a hand on Maya Fey and I do mean that literally."

" Ugh!"

" You can kiss your chances of getting the orb goodbye."

" ... Heh heh heh. Maya Fey ain't my only... how shall I say... insurance, you know, Dhurke."

" What?"

" I got someone dear to you right in the palm of my hand, see? Now that one, well... You can imagine what kinds of things I could do, right?"

" ... 'Someone dear'...?" Kai muttered

" Heh heh. Glad you're seeing things my way. Meet me at Amara's Tomb tomorrow, 3pm sharp. And you better come alone, got it? If all goes well, the orb is all you'll need to get Maya Fey back."

The call was hung up after that.

" Dh-Dhurke, what's going on?"

" You hear him. I have to get back to Khura'in at once."

" What?! Why?!"

" No time to explain."

As Edgeworth stepped up to help them get the flight back to Khura'in, more mysteries would soon be uncovered as they land...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this story and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

As they arrived at Khura'in, they quickly headed to the Royal Residence before Dhurke had to meet Inga for the hostage exchange.

" Well before I head in... Hey, Sendou."

" Oh, just Aichi is fine, Mr Dhurke. But what is it?"

" If anything happens to me, take care of my sons, will you?"

" ... Okay."

" Dhurke, you'll be just fine. Just make the hostage exchange and come back out."

" If you trust in me that much, son! Hah ha ha ha!"

After awhile, Rayfa came and asked them what they were doing on Palace grounds as Ga'ran came soon after as well to surround the tomb that Inga was in. Dhurke persuaded Ga'ran to let him finish the exchange and entered the tomb. Twenty minutes later, as per their agreement with Dhurke, the guards stormed in, only to see that Dhurke had murdered Inga. Once he had been arrested, Apollo and the others set out to talk to Dhurke.

" Aichi, why did you stay here?"

" They'll be back to search for more clues anyway. The police will be coming over soon to investigate and get the body."

" What about that Maya Fey?"

" I'll go visit her later. She's pretty exhausted for now."

Aichi entered the tomb as he sighed and looked at the sarcophagus.

" Mr Dhurke... I'll keep my promise to take care of Mr Justice and Prosecutor Nahyuta until this is over."

" ... Aichi. You knew already, huh?"

" From the moment I saw him in court, I had my suspicions. But... Miss Maya was still in danger so I still had doubts, but then when I saw my dream..."

" He wouldn't take it well if he learnt the truth."

" That's what the trial will be for. Come on, let's not stay here for long."

" Right."

The two left the tomb as they slowly walked back to the Royal Residence.

" Say, you never told them the truth about you, right?"

" No, not yet. But with Darkface's appearance, I see no reason to keep the secret for too long either."

" Well, when would you assume it's the right timing to tell them?"

" ... When worst comes to worst, I guess. It's too early to tell. I mean, what authority do I have over a country that's not mine?"

" And what kind of authority would they give you if you have a whole planet that's yours?"

" Kai... You know I didn't want that..."

" I know. That's why you came back to Earth."

" I had only wished we had our old lives back. But... If everything can be kept safe when I'm there then..."

" I know."

Kai slowly placed his arm around Aichi's waist as he flinched a little.

" Kai... Not here... I think Princess Rayfa can see us from her room..."

" Doesn't matter. Besides, has no one, other than me, told you that you're cute when you're flustered?"

" I-I'm not flustered o-or anything..."

" You're stuttering."

" Jeez, Kai! I really-"

" Hate it when I tease you? Well, it's the same for me. I hate that you keep running off without telling us anything, Aichi. Everyone is worried about you."

" ... I'm sorry."

" ... It's okay. You know that it's because we care that you have to be stuck in that boring place."

" I know..."

They heard some chattering soon after as Kai quickly took his hand away and the police started passing by them. They continued investigating until the next day where the trial would be held as Ga'ran took the prosecutor stand.

" Mr Wright, does that happen often?"

" I'm... not sure... I thought witnesses usually do that..."

As the trial proceeded, Rayfa took the stand to perform the Divination Seance through Ga'ran's orders as Aichi watched on.

" Your Benevolence, you don't have to perform the Seance now if you're still not feeling well."

" Objection! Who are you to talk, you insolent foreigner? As I've said, since she's been saying how grown up she is, let's see if she can hold her own."

" ... You know, a Mother should always have her child's best interest at heart. The Princess just lost her Father and you're actually forcing her to do a Seance to show his last moments. You never even gave her the time to come to terms with it. And sorry, you have no power to silence me."

" Even I wouldn't dare to speak up like that..."

" Well, it's true. You can clearly tell the Princess is suffering. Plus, she's still just a child."

" ... Mr Sendou?"

" Yes, Your Benevolence?"

" You will be doing this with me, right?"

" ... Of course, if that's what you want."

" Then I'll do the Seance..."

" ... All right then. Let us begin... the Divination Seance. Nayna, my robe... Oh."

" Looks like Nayna's still missing."

" ... Barbed Head."

" Y-Yes?"

" You remove my robe."

" What?! Why me?"

" Don't keep Her Benevolence waiting now, Mr Wright. Can't you see she's ready to begin?"

" Ah, don't worry, Mr Wright. I'll handle this."

Aichi went to help Rayfa remove her robe as he nodded.

" Very well, Your Benevolence. Please start when you are ready."

" ... Ngh..."

" ... Come, Rayfa. You know what must be done. There is no turning back now."

" ... I know."

As Rayfa began her chant and the Dance of Devotion, they waited as she finally completed the dance. However, nothing showed up in the Pool of Souls as they turned to see that Rayfa was really pale before fainting.

" Your Benevolence!"

" Princess Rayfa!"

Aichi quickly ran to her as he checked on her before looking over to Kai.

" Kai! Let's bring her to the first aid room! Mr Justice, I'll be back later!"

Aichi covered the robe around Rayfa and carried her before running out of the Hall of Justice with Kai and some bailiffs. Once they were in the first aid room, Aichi laid Rayfa down on the bed as he sighed in relief.

" It's just sudden shock. Her heart wasn't ready to do the Seance and yet..."

" Aichi, what are you going to do now? The Queen is in control of that trial."

" ... Well, Kai... This really has become a worst comes to worst situation. If it really comes down to it, then..."

" Yeah. Let's leave her to the doctors here for now."

" Yeah..."

The two left the first aid room after that as Aichi clenched his fists before breathing deeply.

" Kai... I'm not going to get angry... Not yet at least... But I can't help but feel that something's just not right."

" What isn't right?"

" Earlier today, Queen Ga'ran and Princess Rayfa had a very peculiar argument. Then, when Princess Rayfa stepped in, she was acting weird."

" I know. And the Queen was subtly pushing her to do the Seance. I would call it tough love but I have my own suspicions too."

" ... Kai. Can you... take the stand with me?"

" At the defense table? But..."

" I need you to be with me, Kai. I don't know what to do. I promised Dhurke to protect his sons but now... If I can't contain my emotions, I want you to stop me."

" You can, Aichi. Don't worry. Up until now, you had complete control over yourself and your powers. And don't forget. Your current status can potentially help you. If they learn this secret, sure, we might get in trouble but don't forget, we're doing this to bring this country back to peace, okay?"

" ... Okay."

" If you really want me to be there for you that badly then I'll go with you but I'll be standing behind. I'm always here for you, Aichi."

" Thank you, Kai..."

Kai nodded as they entered the Hall of Justice together and Aichi went back to the table while Kai stood behind them.

" So how's Rayfa?"

" She's fine. But I think the shock had gotten to her, that's why she fainted. However, she's going to be just fine. Anyway, how's the trial going?"

" Well, it isn't really going too well..."

" Wow, it's been only a few minutes since we left this place though. What happened?"

" What happened and what's going to happen is that the defense has failed to explain their client's action."

She slammed her book on the table after that.

" Now, I shall pass judgement upon the criminal, Dhurke Sahdmadhi."

" What's this? You...? Shall pass judgement...? ... But Your Eminence, is that not my role...?"

" Hold your tongue. You are but a figurehead before me, the embodiment of law. Consider yourself dismissed. As Queen of Khura'in, I shall now pass judgement upon the accused!"

" Hold it! Just a minute, would you?! You can't just pass judgement in a court of law! Even if you are the Queen of this country, you can't do that!"

" What a pushover..." Kai muttered

" Kai, please don't make this worse... A-Anyway, even if you did create the law, that doesn't mean you can freely pass judgements! I can't accept that!"

" And who are you to speak, you filthy assistant to the defense. As long as I am the Queen of Khura'in, I can do whatever I want in this country."

" T-Then... You can't pass judgement if there's someone higher in power than you in this Hall of Justice!"

" And who can that be? There's no one like that here. Unless you're the Founder."

" Well, I... There is one! He... doesn't rule just a country but a... a..."

" ... A...?"

" ... A whole planet."

Kai patted Aichi's head after that.

" Is it really that difficult to say, Aichi?"

" W-Well..."

" Wait, a whole planet?! That's highly impossible!"

" It is though."

" You're saying... there's some otherworldly being somewhere in this place right now that can overturn Ga'ran?!"

" Yeah, exactly that."

" So... Where is he?"

" You've been looking at him. It's this flustered mess right here."

" I-I-I am not a flustered mess!"

" Your ears are getting red."

" Kai!"

They heard Ga'ran's laughter after that as they turned to her.

" You? An otherworldly being? How enlightening. How about some proof that you're this 'being that rules over a planet'?"

" Oh, that's plain simple."

Kai took Aichi's hand and took off the glove to reveal a mark.

" This mark is only given when you've been chosen by the Messiah to become the ruler of the Planet Cray. Well, rather than explaining it. Let's just imagine it."

Aichi's mark glowed as an image appeared in their minds and they gasped.

" Got it? You're messing with someone that has a way higher ruling than you so he can overturn your judgement. Aichi, seriously, don't make me do all the talking. You're the King over here."

" I know but Kai... Was it really necessary to change my outfit too...?"

" That's what your mark does."

" Man, you could've worn that sooner and tell us, you know. And I thought your Divinations were weird enough."

" Sorry, Mr Wright. But it would've been harder to tell you guys so I kept it a secret... And could you change my clothes back already?"

" You can change your own clothes back, right?"

" I tried a few times already. Anyway, while I try to solve this, you can start your rebut, Mr Justice."

" R-Right..."

Kai pulled Aichi to the back as they started to figure out how to change Aichi's clothes back while Apollo began his rebuttal with Phoenix's help and Rayfa was called back to the stand to tell them her testimony. As the trial went on, Rayfa was finally able to face her Father's death as she offered to do the Divination Seance.

" Ah! Finally! These clothes are way better than my royal ones."

" Seriously, other than a certain Queen over there, I've never seen a person from royalty loving commoner clothings more than you."

" I had a lot of problems changing back though... Kai, let's never do that again."

" Why not? It was fun."

" For you, at least... Your Benevolence, looks like it's finally time for you to show your Mother how much you've really grown."

" Yes."

Rayfa began the Dance of Devotion as they saw the image shown in the Pool of Souls.

" ... Wha-?! A faceless being?!"

" That's so weird on so many levels..."

" Yeah..."

" Well, Aichi?"

" ... I'm not going to go faint again. Remove it, will you?"

" Okay."

Kai walked over to Aichi as he removed something from the mark on his hand.

" Man, they're smart... Putting on a limiter that I can't remove myself."

" Well, it's better that way."

" It's irritating."

" You'll get yourself in trouble without it."

" ... Can I destroy it?"

" No. Now go and do what you want or I'm putting it back on."

" Okay..."

Aichi headed up to the pool as the cards flew out of his pocket.

" Hey, hey! What's up with this faceless image?!"

" This is quite a tricky Seance this time, my Vanguard."

" It is. Think you can perceive it?"

" ... It might be possible to connect the dots. There's plenty of evidence collected too."

" Hold it. As Queen of Khura'in, I don't allow foreign powers to used in this sacred Hall of Justice."

" Huh? But this 'foreign' powers have solved quite a few cases. That would be unfair to your husband if there's injustice done to him."

" That'll be for me to decide. A being from another world has no control over my laws."

" Seriously, how stubborn can you be? If the rest of the people can accept it then just stay silent and let Aichi do his thing."

" What? You dare challenge my authority?!"

" Kai, seriously... You've really got to stop doing that."

" I'm right, okay? You're really just letting her get away with her 'I am the embodiment of law' speech? Please, that's all trash."

" ... K-Kai..."

" Insolence! For that, you deserve immediate execution! Royal guards! Seize them at once!"

At Ga'ran's command, the royal guards swarmed in and pointed their guns at Aichi and Kai.

" Kai, you've really done it this time..."

" ... Sorry."

" I'm not going to be saving you from this again if it happens one more time. Well, I guess it's time to switch things up a little."

" Well, I guess we're really getting into huge trouble this time."

" Yeah..."

Aichi quickly tapped his mark as it glowed and they shielded their eyes. Aichi's clothes changed once more as he slowly opened his eyes to show glowing light covering his usual blue eyes and a white aura surrounded him.

" His Psyqualia's finally activated."

" Psy-what now?"

" Psyqualia. Well, it's complicated to explain but if it's that color then it's probably not Aichi anymore."

" What do you mean?"

" ... What kind of trouble did you get into this time, Toshiki Kai?"

" A different voice?"

" Sorry, Harmonics Messiah. But someone thinks she's high in power and can do whatever she wants. Well, to cut it short, she's trying to execute us."

" I see. You probably talked back too, didn't you?"

" ... Yes. Just a little..."

" What are you all waiting for?! Execute them!"

" Let's hold this conversation off for later."

Clicking his fingers, the guards disappeared as Kai sighed.

" Where did you send them to?"

" Outside. Don't worry, none of them are injured."

" Won't they return anyway?"

" I did a little tweaking with their guns too so it wouldn't kill anyone. Though, they might find out sooner or later. Since that's settled, can we just continue with the trial? You know you won't be able to execute us."

" You insolent little..."

" If there's no other objections then let's continue. I'll be heading back however the others will be hearing about this."

" Right..."

Tapping the mark again, Aichi turned back to normal as he opened his eyes.

" Is it over?"

" Yeah."

" We're in trouble, aren't we?"

" Sort of."

" Well then, let's get this case continuing before they come. Guys, let's do this."

" Yes."

" Princess Rayfa, are you ready?"

" Yes."

" Then let's do this."

Aichi moved his hands as the water rose and showed them the life size image.

" Well, that makes everything much easier."

" Aichi, what do you think?"

" ... Marron?"

" Hm... There's so many inconsistencies that I need somewhere to begin. Let's see... Wow. We have enough evidence to prove this. At least one or two."

" You heard him, Mr Justice."

" Right."

As Apollo continued to point out what wasn't right in the vision, they found out that the sound of the explosion and laughter came from Datz.

" ... Mr Are'bal...?"

" That guy was the cause of all that...?"

" Who knew one man could be the cause of so much trouble..."

" ... Someone should really put a leash on that guy."

" Agreed..."

" Haaar har har har har har! Hey there, AJ, PW! Y'all can thank me later!"

They sweat dropped at that as the gravel was hit.

" No one asked for your commentary, Mr Are'bal! Your Benevolence, do you need to revise your Insight?"

" It would appear so."

" ... Since it's been changed, it seems like there's another thing that doesn't make sense."

" I trust you can do that, Mr Justice."

" Right! ... I got it! Your Benevolence! There's a glaring problem with this Insight!"

" There is?!"

" You stated that the murder happened at around 3pm... which is right around the time my client arrived on the scene. However, now that we know what the source of the loud bang is... your Insight conflicts with a certain piece of evidence."

" Hm... I suppose I have to ask the obvious here. What evidence conflicts the claim that the murder occured at 3pm?"

" This, Your Magistry!"

" Ahlbi Ur'gaid's statement... again?"

" Yes. Because to summarize what he said... at around 2pm, Shah'do was surprised by a firecracker and ran into the palace courtyard."

" Around... 2pm?"

" That's right. 2pm. Not 3pm."

" Ah!"

" Are you suggesting...?!"

" I think you know where I'm going with this. Datz's laugh, the cry of the warbaar'd... and the bang of the firecracker were all heard right before Minister Inga's death. Thanks to Ahlbi's statement, we can put a definitive timestamp on all of these sounds. Therefore... what this vision shows is that it's extremely likely that the deceased final moments... were at 2, rather than 3, as we had originally thought..."

" D-Dare I ask...?"

" It means the murder took place... a full hour before Dhurke entered the tomb!"

" P-P-P-Pohlukunkaaaaa!"

" ... Arngh! ... H-How can this be?! Are you saying that I, the very personification of law, have been mistaken?"

As the gravel was used again, silence started to follow.

" ... Now then, defense. I must remind you that the figure of the accused was clearly shown in the vision. How do you explain that?"

" I wouldn't say it was _clearly_ shown. After all, the figure didn't actually have a face."

" Ah! You are absolutely right. Without a face, we can't be certain of who it was. Furthermore, need I remind you that if the vision is from 2pm... Dhurke was still with me and Mr Wright. Which means the faceless figure... couldn't possibly be him!"

" So then, what are we to make of this one hour difference?!"

" Wait! T-Two o'clock...? That's when... my mother was performing the Rite of Channeling."

" Th-The palace guards had all been reassigned to guard the channeling chamber for the rite. Don't tell me...!"

" The royal residence... it would have been virtually unguarded."

" Which means the real killer could have easily slipped unseen into Amara's tomb."

" Defense! Are you saying... that this is someone disguised as the accused?!"

" That's exactly what I believe, Your Magistry."

" Objection! Preposterous. Disguises cannot deceive the memories of the dead. That the face did not appear this time is mere happenstance. Had it appeared, such subterfuge would have been as clear as day!"

" ... What if it wasn't because the vision was wrong? What if the deceased had some sort of condition that didn't allow him to recognise faces?"

" I've read about that before. There's a cognitive disorder that impairs a person's ability to distinguish different faces. Aichi, are you saying that Inga might have it?"

" That seems to be the case here. We normally can't see through the eyes of other people but with the Seance, we can do exactly that. Mr Justice, I believe we have evidence to back this up."

" W-We do? ... O-Oh, right! Here goes... Let's see... I got it! Your Magistry, take a look at this."

" A notepad?"

" Yes. It was found in Minister Inga's room... and it holds the answer we're looking for. As you can see, it's filled with detailed notes on various individuals. What kind of clothes they wear, hairstyles and other discerning physical characteristics."

" And this is connected to the faceless nature of the killer how...?"

" The vision we saw was exactly what Minister Inga saw with his own eyes. It is he who saw his killer as a person without a face. In fact, this is how he normally saw everyone around him."

" What's this?!"

" I believe Minister Inga had a disorder that prevented him from recognizing faces. It would explain the faceless being... and why he needed a notepad full of people's physical characteristics."

" ... Now that I think about it... my father was always terrible at remembering people. By simply changing my hairstyle, he would fail to recognize even me."

" Your Eminence. You knew your husband had such a disorder, didn't you?"

" ... He never wished for it to become public knowledge... but I suppose there is no use in keeping quiet about it now. My late husband had a special disorder that hindered his ability to recognize faces. The medical term for it is prosopagnosia."

" The memories of those afflicted with such disorders in life do appear strange at times. There is precedence for this."

" So the killer likely knew about the disorder and used it to their advantage."

" Right, so they're someone who is both knowledgeable about the Divination Seance... and aware of Inga's affliction. Um, Your Eminence? Who knew about your husband's condition?"

" A small number of servants who tended to his needs... and me. Surely, you are not to insinuate that I committed this crime?"

" Oh, no, Your Eminence."

" ... I myself do find it weird that she never mentioned it throughout this trial."

" Kai... Just keep quiet already."

" And plus, Ga'ran has an alibi."

" Oh right... She was conducting the Rite of Channeling at 2pm. Then... Your Eminence, does Nayna know about Minister Inga's disorder?"

" Of course she does, she is our head servant."

" So as head servant, she knew about Minister Inga's condition... and as the princess's personal attendant, she is familiar with the Divination Seance. If these two facts together don't make her a possible suspect... I don't know what would!"

" Objection! ... You witless lawyer. How quick you are to forget the facts."

" Facts like...?"

" When Inga was last seen alive. You claim he was slain at 2, yet that is impossible. For Rayfa saw him at 2.30."

" Ah. AH!"

" We _did_ completely forgot about that."

" No, there must be some mistake."

" Heh heh heh. So you see, the murder could only happen at 3pm... the hour Dhurke entered the tomb. There is no other answer to this puzzle."

" No, there must be another answer. Their deductions were on the right track. There must be a way to figure out how Rayfa saw Minister Inga again at 2.30. I mean, how else could you explain someone seeing a living dead walking past the royal residence?"

" Wait... Seeing a living dead? AH! I figured it out! Your Magistry, our deductions weren't wrong after all. Despite Minister Inga being murdered at 2pm... he _was_ seen heading to the tomb at 2.30. And I'll tell you how!"

" I certainly hope you will... because I have no idea what you're talking about."

" The 'Minister Inga' Her Benevolence saw was in fact... the deceased being channeled. It's the only way a man who was already dead could've been seen by Her Benevolence."

" Ch-Channeled, you say?!"

" That's right. And there are only two people capable of spirit channeling here in Khura'in. Her Eminence Queen Ga'ran and Maya Fey. It's possible that one of them was channeling the Minister."

At that, Aichi's finger twitched a little as Kai took notice before he went back to his normal position.

" It seems that you are ever bent on making me party to this crime. Prosecutor, what was I doing at 2.30pm, the time at which my husband was seen?"

" Eminence. ... I believe you had completed the channeling rite, and were having tea with... the king of the neighbouring realm. There would have been many attendants there, too."

" He even has to keep up with her schedule? She's really a real pushover."

" Kai, one more time..."

" ... I'm sorry..."

" But then if that's the case, that just leaves... only Maya."

" Yeah, it does... Maybe someone was forcing her to use her power toward nefarious ends. The real killer could've been threatening her."

" Th-That cannot be!"

" So then, Inga's scream... That was probably from when he 'woke up' from being called back into this world. After all, that's when the flow of time would have picked back up for him after he died."

" So, Minister Inga probably leapt up to his feet, thinking he'd just had a nightmare. Then, realizing it was almost time for the hostage exchange... He raced off to Amara's Tomb, not even realizing he was already dead."

" Th-Then... Her Benevolence really did see a dead man running!"

" ... I-I-I... Ahhhhh!"

" U-Using the sacred power of spirit channeling to commit a crime? How can this be...?"

" The defense calls Miss Maya Fey to the stand!"

" ... Hm... Well, Your Eminence? Will you allow a new witness?"

" Hmph, it matters not. Either way, this lawyer shall soon know the truth. He will know just how much of an imbecile he is in the face of my infallible arguments."

" Very well. Let us adjourn until the next witness is ready."

Aichi breathed out a sigh of relief as he went back to Kai, who immediately placed back the seal.

" How do you feel?"

" I should be fine. Let's head outside then."

" Right."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
